Seto's Sister
by Reanna-Kris-Katelyn
Summary: This is MY whacked over verson of Yugioh... Yes as title sugests Seto has a sister...... oh and don't get mad because he has a sis and is a little soft Oo.
1. Enter Keri Kaiba

Disclaimer! Please note I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, although I wish I owned Seto at Times (Just cause he's so cute **hearts**) I know I'm making Seto a little on the soft side but I just so happen to **LOVE **his good side o;;

Chapter one:

Seto seemed upset, and no wonder he was. Seto's sister whom he hadn't seen in years was coming to Domino. Mr. Kaiba had been sure to tell him she was coming too. "Why do you always have to do this?!" Seto had said in anger at his adoptive father. "She's your twin Seto.... That's life... Deal with it..." Mr. Kaiba had said with a hint of amusement. Seto was now in the woods in Domino Park. He climbed up his favorite tree and sat on a branch high in the air. Seto pushed a strand of his dark brown hair out of his face and looked over the lake that was near by. "Mr. Kaiba seems to always have the worst timing...." Seto whispered to himself as he watched some ducks dip in and out of the water searching for food. Seto loved the park, especially with his little perch in the tree he was sitting in. for some reason the park was a place Seto could go if he didn't want to be found or if he just needed a place to vent some steam as he did now.

Seto silently got out of the tree he was in, it was now dark. "Damn! I'm going to get it now! Mr. Kaiba hates it when I'm out after dark..." Seto said then shrugged. "Oh well... at least he's not here now." Seto said thinking out loud. "Whose not here?" a soft feminine voice said from behind Seto causing him to jump violently. "JESUS CHRIST!" he shouted and whirled around. "Who are you and what right do you have to sneak up on me?" He asked getting his temper from earlier that day back. The girl walked to him and was about three feet away when Seto got a good look at her. The girl had long brown hair and soft brown eyes the exact same color as his. She wore an outfit similar to Joey Wheeler' s after school outfit. "I'm Keri Kaiba, Mokuba said you'd be here..." the girl said extending her hand for him to shake. Seto Stared at her as he shook her hand in politeness. _She... looks almost exactly like me..._ Seto thought. "Mr. Kaiba wanted me to come get you... but first why don't we stop and get something to eat?" Keri said with a genuine smile. "Sure why not?" Seto said still slightly dazed that his twin was standing right in front of him.

Keri bought two burgers and tons of fries along with two shakes. Keri ate her burger slowly as she watched her brother. "Go on... I don't think they did any thing to that burger Seto..." Keri said and he shook his head and burs out laughing. "Did I miss some thing Seto?" Keri asked raising an eyebrow at him. "No... I'm just thinking... if you're my sister then I've gone insane...." Seto said still laughing his ass off. "And that is so how?" Keri asked. Seto snorted into his shake his face cracking into a smirk. "I never though I had a sister, that is until Mr. Kaiba told me. The reason I'm laughing is because you act like a guy I know. He's kinna short but he's a good duelist in all due respect." Seto said and as if thinking about it was funny he began a fresh wave of laughter. "What is it with boys?" Keri asked shaking her head. "I don't know but I find it amusing!" Seto said his laughter had now subsided to and occasional snicker.

After they had finished Keri got stiffly to her feet and glanced at her wristwatch, it was now 9:00! She and Seto had been sitting around the burger joint for over two hours! "Seto we better get home... or Mr. Kaiba's gunna have a fit!" Keri said grabbing Seto by the shoulder. "'Mkay!" Seto said cheerfully and allowed his twin to drag him home.


	2. Laughter, Stairs, and pulling a Keri

Seto: Hey! I like my part in this story **Kawaii smirk**

Keri: Yah! You don't seem like that much of an _ASS_ like you usually are **giggles**

Seto: HEY! THAT'S NOT NICE! **Folds arms Defiantly**

Me: HEY! STOP FIGHTING AND GET IN PLACE CHAPTER TWO'S GUNNA START!

Both: YES MAM!

READER'S NOTE: this chap is a result of Two coffees, the Yu-Gi-Oh movie sound track's first song (Your Not Me) which Ironically is Seto's theme, Boredom, My Five Yami's, and last but not least my favorite thing to do to my Characters **Evil Malik Grin **Oh Yah! That thing I mentioned being my favorite thing to do to characters involves Yugi coming into the chapter...

Yugi: I'm In this too? I thought this was a No Yugi Zone.... **Shy Innocent Grin**

Chapter Two:

Fifteen Minutes later Keri and Seto arrived at the Kaiba Mansion, A large, tall, and magnificent house. A Light on the second floor told them that Mr. Kaiba was still awake and was waiting for them. Keri chuckled a bit as she drug a hysterical Seto through the Mansion's front door. "Mr. Kaiba! We're home!" Keri said smirking as Mokuba dressed in his pajamas ran into her giving her and Seto a hug. "I wouldn't be yelling Keri! Mr. Kaiba is sleeping at his desk again..." Mokuba said in a slight whisper that couldn't hold his Excitement of seeing his older siblings. Keri smiled at Mokuba. "O.K. you win little bro." She said ruffling her favorite (and only) little brother's hair. Keri hurried upstairs with Mokuba not far behind, Seto still laughing his ass off leaning on a wall for support. "G'night Keri..." Mokuba muttered as his sister, who had mostly played "Mom" all these years, tucked him in bed kissing his forehead affectionately. "Good night Mookie...." Keri whispered to her already asleep little brother as she turned off the light. Keri yawned as she got into her own pajamas and into bed. Keri felt uneasy as she lay in bed waiting for sleep to claim her. She sighed and rolled over on her left side, reached over and put the picture that seemed to be staring straight at her face down.

The next day Mokuba opened Keri's bedroom door and pounced on his sister's bed on top of her as well. Keri groaned as she was rather rudely waken back to the land of the living. "Mookie... You know better than to jump on me like that... I had a really bad night..." Keri said her voice thick from lack of sleep. "Yugi's here!" Mokuba said still bouncing up and down on his sister trying to wake her. Keri groaned. "Yugi? Who the hell is Yugi?" Keri asked unwilling to think. "MOUTO!" Mokuba shouted getting off his sister and jumping on her again. This time Keri sat up before Mokuba could land and he got a face full of blanket. "MUF MUFF MUF!" Mokuba said making Keri giggle. "What?" she asked. "Translation: Yugi Mouto's here." This time Keri got the reaction Mokuba wanted now that she was fully awake. "**_THE_** YUGI MOUTO? **_THE_** GREATEST DULEST!" Keri yelled getting out of bed. Mokuba nodded biting his lower lip to keep from laughing. Keri shooed him out of her room and got dressed in her usual black halter-top, black low-cut capris, and black boots. When she was fully dressed she slid down the main Stairway's railing and SOME ONE caught her at the bottom. "Thanks." Keri said cheer fully then getting a good look at who caught her she gasped. "No problem... I'm glad to finally get to meet my Rival's sister." Her catcher said with a shy and innocent grin. Seto came into the room just as Yugi had said that and upon seeing Keri's dumb struck, 'LOOK AT THIS!' look he quickly turned covering a laugh with a cough.

Keri recovered from her shock within a few seconds and reached out her hand (After she got her-self back standing.... **Sweat drop**) and introduced her self. "I'm Keri Kaiba! It's an honor to meet such a great duelist." Keri said. Yugi shook her hand. "I see you recognize me." Yugi said with his shy and innocent grin again. "Who wouldn't know you?!" Keri asked causing both Seto, who was just recovering from the look on Keri's face when Yugi caught her at the base of the stairs, and Yugi to burst out laughing. "I donno..." Yugi said laughing just a little bit harder than Seto. Keri shook her head. "So amusing I forgot to laugh..." Keri said. "What's so funny guys?" Mokuba's voice said from the second floor obviously about to pull the same stunt Keri had already done. (Sliding down the stair rail...) "MOKUBA! DON"T EVEN..." Keri yelled about to tell him off for doing what Seto called 'One of Keri's Kamikaze acts'. But Mokuba being Mokuba did so any way and got caught by his sister who shook her head laughing. "Oh no!" Mokuba said in mock horror at seeing Seto. "I pulled a Keri!" Mokuba said cheer fully, causing everyone to go into another laughing fit.


	3. The King of Games, The Queen of Dance, a...

Me: WOW! This is awesome! I can't believe how many people love this story!

Seto: It's all cause of Kawaii old me. **Smirks**

Keri: no! It's cause you're a good writer Reanna-Kris-Katelyn!

Seto: I STILL think it's me….

Me: **light-bulb** Sorry peeps! I almost forgot! This chap is due to all these lovely reviews, KEEP EM COMMIN! OH! This is also a result of No School blues, (I only go to school to be with friends), Marik / Malik, Song Five on the Yu-gi-oh movie sound track: Shadow Games, and Yugi and Seto. oO yes…. FEAR MALIK AND SETO! FEAR THEM! Also a result of my Drama Teacher's favorite saying: "Go now or FOREVER hold your Pizza." **Note: this is soon to be Mokuba's favorite saying… **another thing is… My new hair cut…. **Yells** I'VE GOT BANGS NOW!

Bakura: What about me?

Me: **Shoves Bakura off the Page** YOU COME IN NEXT CHAPTER!

Chapter Three:

Soon Seto and the others stopped laughing and Keri suggested an Idea. "Why don't we go to the Dance Dance Revolution gaming hall and have some fun?" Keri said then added to Yugi. "I KNOW you can duel well Yugi… But can you dance?" Yugi made a face as he thought. "Donno… you'd have to ask Tea… she'd know weather I suck at dancing or not…" Yugi said after a while with his shy grin that seemed to be plastered on his face. "That's a fun idea let's vote on it!" Mokuba said. "All in favor… Raise your hand!" Everyone raised his or her hand before Mokuba had even said 'hand'. "Looks like Majority rules! Let's go dance!" Mokuba said and Keri Snickered. Five minutes later Keri, Mokuba, Seto, and Yugi were riding in the Kaiba Corp. Limo to the Gaming hall. Keri was a little dazed because the person she was sitting next to was none other than Yugi… _WOW! He's even cuter in real life! I wonder what Seto'd say if I asked him out…._ Keri thought with another giggle. Her Giggle fit didn't have long to last because they had just then arrived at the gaming hall. The Chauffeur opened the door and the four of them scrambled out of the Limo trying to beat the others inside. Once every one was inside Keri seemed to Disappear. "Hey, Seto! Where'd Keri go?" Yugi asked. "TO SHOW OFF!" Mokuba answered for his older brother, pointing at the twin dance platforms. Keri had a microphone in her hand as she walked to the right hand platform. "It's time to stand up and dance or Sit down and shut the hell up because it's party time!" Keri said with an evil looking grin.

Keri looked around at her audience as she addressed them again with her sinister smirk in place. "We all Know Yugi Mouto can Duel… but can he dance? The moment of truth is upon him! YUGI MOUTO COME UP ON STAGE AND SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT!" Keri Roared into the microphone and Mokuba had to quite literally drag a Shy Yugi through the crowd to the stage. "Go now or forever hold your Pizza Yugi!" Mokuba said shoving him up the stairs beside the stage. Yugi went a slight shade of red and his "alter personality" sent him a surge of Reassurance as well as a few choice words in his ear. Keri Smirked at him as he took his place on the left-hand platform and announced the song was to be "Power Within".

_As far as the eye can see  
So much uncertainty  
I'm not blind  
I see the truth  
Open my eyes  
I never knew the strength inside me  
Could ever make me wanna help to change the world  
Follow my destiny  
Hope's not gone  
I'm gonna see  
It makes a difference  
When you believe _

CHORUS:  
The Power Within  
Can make the Pyramid of Light shine forever  
Until the 8th Millennium we're gonna be together  
But I don't know how  
And I don't know when  
All I know  
We're gonna win

There's a hope for a balanced world, yeah  
And it's written in the cards  
We are strong when we are one  
There's a higher purpose  
Waiting for us

CHORUS

And you know you can rely on me forever  
You'll stay in my heart  
And I don't wanna go  
Don't wanna leave  
But the Power Within is gonna...indistinct

CHORUSx2

Later after Yugi Won and Seto challenged him and Seto lost by One Hundred points, they decided to go hang out at the Burger Joint down the Street. "Man your good Yug!" Keri said sounding A LOT like Joey. "Yah… I guess…." Yugi said blushing. Seto Prodded Keri in the ribs with a finger and nodded his head toward Yugi, Keri got the message and blushed even more than Yugi. "Seto? What in the world did you do to her?" Yugi asked and waved a hand in Keri's now scarlet face. "I don't know…." Seto Said in an obvious falsely innocent voice. Yugi motioned Mokuba to Walk ahead with Keri so he could have a private word with Seto. "Uh… Seto?" Yugi asked. Seto just nudged him in the ribs rolling his eyes. Yugi smirked his shish smirk. "Thanks…" Yugi said and ran to catch up to Mokuba and Seto followed the suite. When they reached the Burger Joint Yugi ordered and paid for four burgers with fries. "Let's eat!" Yugi said and the four of them dug in…. Well except for Keri who had become obsessed with slowly stirring her shake. "Ker? Earth to Keri Kaiba, come in Keri!" Mokuba said loudly with a hand over his mouth. "HUH!" Keri said jumping violently because she had been in La-La-Land too long. "Geez… don't do that Mookie…." Keri said in a voice that sounded far away.

On the other side of the burger joint Joey Wheeler kicked his other Best friend Tristan Taylor under the table and pointed at Yugi and whom he was with. "Eh… The Kaiba's? So what Joey?" Tristan asked confused and was about to return to his yummy looking fries when he received another Kick. "OW! What the hell Joe?" Tristan asked getting pissed with every kick Joey was giving to him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Heh… sorry about that folks… I lied…. Malik comes in with a certain someone NEXT chapter.

Malik: You mean me an Bakura?

Me: SHHHHHH!!!!

Bakura: Me? Work With Malik?!?!?! YOUR CRAZY!

Me: Yes… I know…. Now pipe down fore some person hears you and really looks forward to the next chapter…..

Reader # 1: BAKURA AND MALIK WORKING TOGETHER?!?!?! SWEET! I CAN'T WAIT TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER

Me: Idiots…..

Bakura and Malik: Sorry Reanna-Kris-Katelyn…. **back away slowly**

Me: You better be….. **glares evilly**


	4. Bakura and Malik: Partners in Crime

Me: **whimpers as Reviewers chases with miscellaneous Weapons OK** I GIVE! I'LL WRITE CHAPTER FOUR!

Reviewers: GET WRITING!

Chapter Four:

Malik Paced back and forth waiting for Bakura. Bakura had decided to team up with Malik to gain an advantage over Yugi and the others. Bakura's mission was to Kidnap the youngest of the Kaiba twins…. Keri.

Keri, Yugi, Mokuba, and Seto were in Domino Park feeding the ducks that swam by. Keri giggled as one swam up to Seto, who had his feet in the water, and splashed him in the face by taking off from the water. The oldest Kaiba twin dripping with water looked at his younger and laughed. "You'll pay Ker, I promise I'll get you for laughing at me…." Yugi covered a laugh with a cough as a Duck splashed him too. "Yugi got splashed too!" Mokuba said stating the obvious. Yugi just shrugged grinning shyly as he held out a handful of breadcrumbs to the same duck that had splashed him.

Bakura spied the Yugi and the Kaiba's by the pond. "Perfect…. Now to lure her away and bring her to Malik…" Bakura muttered as he walked over to the Kaiba's and Yugi. "Hello Yugi…." Bakura said pleasantly as he joined them. "Hey Bakura!" Yugi and Mokuba said at the same time. Bakura looked to Keri as if he had just seen her. "Who is this lovely young lady?" Bakura asked grabbing her hand and giving it a soft kiss. "THAT… would be my little sister…." Seto said. "Well she does certainly look like you." Bakura said causing Keri to giggle. "And who might you be?" she asked of Bakura politely. "How rude of me! I'm Ryu Bakura, at your service." He said with a slight bow. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ryu." She said with another giggle. Bakura smiled slightly, for everything was going according to plan. "Wanna go for a walk Ryu?" she asked. "It'll give Seto, mokie and yugi some time to get to know each other better." Bakura nodded and offered Keri his arm, which she took. Leaving the group behind Bakura lead Keri to Malik.

Me: Another short addition….

Readers: OHHHH! What's going to happen next!

Me: Donno… ask Malik what he has in store…

Malik: I got to admit… this partnership is working beautifully Bakura…

Bakura: Hummmmmmm……

Me: no Bakura… you can't hurt Keri… she's the star of this Fic.

Bakura: Damnit!


End file.
